1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination system using a single chip and a method of compensating for driving information, and more particularly, to a combination system using a single chip and a method of compensating for driving information if an error occurs in the driving information stored in the single chip of the combination system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor that contains an Integrated Circuit (IC) for performing the functions of a Central Processing Unit (CPU), a Random Access Memory (RAM), a Read Only Memory (ROM), a timer, an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter, etc., is called a single chip or one chip.
The one-chip design can simplify the addition of peripheral components due to its improved performance compared to a circuit having separate components, and thus has been used as the essential core component. An electronic appliance using a one-chip may be a microwave oven, a Video Tape Recorder (VTR), and a Digital Video Disc Player/Video Cassette Recorder (DVDP/VCR) combination system.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating an example of a conventional DVDP/VCR combination system. Referring to FIG. 1, the DVDP/VCR combination system 100 includes a VCR unit 110 for performing a general function of a VCR, a DVDP unit 120 for performing a general function of a DVDP, a selection unit 130 for performing a selection operation with respect to signals output from the VCR unit 110 and the DVDP unit 120, an input unit 140 for providing signals input from external appliances such as a camcorder to the selection unit 130, an output unit 150 for providing the signals output from the VCR unit 110 and the DVDP unit 120 to peripheral appliances such as a television receiver (TV), an amplifier, etc., and an On-Screen Display (OSD) block 160 for adding an OSD function to video signals output from the VCR unit 110 and the DVDP unit 120.
The VCR unit 110 includes a VCR deck 111 for recording a signal on a magnetic tape or reproducing a signal recorded in the magnetic tape, a video block 112 and an audio block 113 for processing video and audio signals to be recorded and reproduced through the VCR deck 111, and a VCR one-chip 114 for controlling the VCR deck 111, the video block 112 and the audio block 113. The VCR one-chip 114 includes a VCR driving information storage unit 114a for storing driving information for controlling constituent elements of the VCR unit 110, i.e., a program for controlling the VCR unit 110, and a VCR control unit 114b for controlling the components of the VCR unit 110 in accordance with the driving information stored in the VCR driving information storage unit 114a. Also, the VCR unit 110 is provided with a display 116 for displaying status information of the VCR unit 110 such as operation, control, mode, etc., to allow a user to recognize the status information, a manipulation panel 117 for receiving various commands from the user, and a remote control sensor 118 for receiving various commands from the user through a remote controller 180.
The DVDP unit 120 includes a DVD deck 121, a DVD servo 122, a DVD one-chip 123, an Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) decoder 124, and a DVDP correction information storage unit 125. Also, the DVD one-chip 123 includes a DVDP driving information storage unit 123a and a DVDP control unit 123b. 
The DVD deck 121 operates to read data recorded in the DVD in order to perform a reproducing operation of the DVD, and the DVD servo 122 performs a position control and a speed control of the DVD deck 121. Also, the DVD deck 121 reads DVDP correction information for compensating for DVDP driving information from a recording medium in which the DVDP correction information is recorded, i.e., a DVD, an error is found in the DVDP driving information stored in the DVDP driving information storage unit 123a after the DVDP/VCR combination system is produced.
The MPEG decoder 124 receives the data read by the DVD deck 121 through the DVD control unit 123, and output DVD video data and DVD sound data. The DVDP driving information storage unit 123a stores driving information for controlling the DVDP unit 120. The DVD control unit 123 reads the DVDP driving information stored in the DVDP driving information storage unit 123a, and control the DVD deck 121, the DVD servo 122 and the MPEG decoder 124 of the DVDP unit 120. The DVDP correction information storage unit 125 stores the DVDP correction information read by the DVD deck 121 if an error occurs in the DVDP driving information stored in the DVDP driving information storage unit 123a. The DVDP correction information storage unit 125, is distinct from the DVDP driving information storage unit 123a provided inside the DVDP one-chip 123, and is installed separate from the DVDP one-chip 123. Also, the DVDP correction information storage unit 125 is implemented using an Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM) or a flash ROM which can erase the previously stored data and update new data. If an error is found in the DVDP driving information stored in the DVDP driving information storage unit 123a after the DVDP/VCR combination system is produced, the DVDP control unit 123b compensates for the damaged DVDP driving information by controlling the DVDP unit 120 in accordance with the DVDP correction information stored in the DVDP correction information storage unit 125.
The selection unit 130 receives an output of the MPEG decoder 124, outputs of the video and audio blocks 112 and 113, and a signal from the input unit 140. The selection unit 130 performs a selection operation with respect to the input signals under the control of the VCR control unit 114 and the DVD control unit 123, and an output of the selection unit 130 is input to the OSD block 160 and the output unit 150.
The OSD block 160 serves to add the OSD function to the signal input from the selection unit 130. Accordingly, an operation pattern menu for controlling the DVDP unit 120 and the VCR unit 110 and an image to be added to the image signal output to the TV screen such as a menu for setting such an operation pattern, are provided by the OSD block 160.
The output unit 150 receives signals from the DVD encoder 124, the selection unit 130 and the OSD block 160, and outputs signals related to a DVD image, DVD sound, VCR image and VCR sound. The output unit 150 is connected to peripheral appliances such as a TV, audio appliance, etc., so that the images and the sounds are output through the peripheral appliances.
The input unit 140 is connected to the selection unit 130, and serves to transfer the externally input signals to the selection unit 130. Signal output terminals of external appliances such as a camcorder and so on are connected to the input unit 140. Accordingly, signals recorded in the external appliances can be transmitted to the combination system 100 through the input unit 140, and can also be recorded on the magnetic tape using the VCR unit 110 or reproduced through the TV.
According to the conventional DVDP/VCR combination system, although the DVDP driving information can be compensated for by reading the DVDP correction information from the DVD having the DVDP correction information recorded therein if an error is found in the DVDP driving information after the DVDP/VCR combination system is produced, it is difficult to compensate for the VCR driving information by reading the VCR correction information from the VCR that is a magnetic recording medium if an error is found in the VCR driving information in the VCR one-chip 114. This requires the set of the DVDP/VCR combination system be opened, respective parts be disassembled, and the VCR one-chip be replaced. This is inconvenient. Also, even if an error is found only in the VCR driving information stored in the VCR one-chip and other functions of the one-chip are normal after the DVDP/VCR combination system is produced, the one-chip itself should be replaced. This results in a loss in time and an increase in cost to replace the one-chip.